lbp2levelguidefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mul-tec-rnb/Sonic Colours™ Starlight Carnival ~ "Planning + Ideas"
Sonic Colours Staright Carnival ~ Planning + Ideas 'Game Published by SEGA/Sonic Team. ''About: 'Starlight Carnival is the second or third stage in Sonic Colours. The place is set in space surrounded by huge spaceships travelling continuously around colourful neon lights scattered amongst the spacial area along with decorative level geometry and stars & lights shining bright in the sky's enviroment. There are two main platforming areas, the outdoors, this is when your speeding through spaceships and rainbow roads while having a great view of space, while on the order hand there's the interior, this is when you enter one of the many spaceships, platforming is more portayed than speed in this section of the level as well as a different enviroment to go along with it. NOTE: One Act will be only used in the level due to past mistakes, the formula of one act will be the future for my levels to ignore my last failure. Ideas Since Starlight Carnival relates to my most beautiful looking level, Tropical Resort, with lights, stars and space viewings, it might have similar level geometry, that meaning perhaps more platforming? Fans have disagreed with my usage of platforming that I thought was percise but everyone has their opinion. My idea for platforming was to portray Sonic Colours's change from "Boost to win" to platforming, yet Sonic Colours ''only had the occasional speed section. So, I've decided to mix the two together just like the original stage, add platforming indoors and only meer platforming outdoors with the best I can. Although Rainbow Roads will take up too much space and thermo, I've learned from this mistake with my attempts with Emerald Coast. No wisps are included in this recreation. In visual terms, I hope to capture the Starlight Carnival feel perfectly. My Tropical Resort included a new edition and "game engine" like exclusive from my others, this was textures. Textures were re-created from files from a brilliant forum called "The Spriters Resource". Without that friendly website, my previous level would look nothing like it is now, thank you guys! Textures from the decorative flooring, walls and signs. Starlight Carnival will be remade with textures ripped from the original. Meaning that this level will be colourful and full of little details to catch the eye. Also, I'll be adding one big familar platforming section from the original, as done before on my Tropical Resort, this gave nostalgia and great appeal that viewers thought was unique to have a section recreated so brilliantly. And finally, the one that you might know and love that is related to visuals, is the background. I always make my backgrounds innovative and imaginative, while using the same design from the original's. As you saw in my Tropical Resort you had those buildings but now for example, you might be seeing spaceships and statues as well as definetly those stars on the outdoors. However in the inside platforming sections you will see the exact same design as the indoor sections. Thermo might be an issue at the end of all of this due to more complexed textures from Tropical Resort, where I only used sticker panel to reduce thermo but of course Starlight Carnival has pipes & complex tile design, this could harm my sticker panel trick due to it not fitting in well, brick was different though on my Tropical Resort, that has one texture though on the other hand, Starlight Carnival has multiple textures on one part. I'll see if this thermo can be cheated on like I did before but ideas for it are hard. Any ideas, feel free to post, I'll take account on it. Category:Blog posts